1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a string type air damper, for example, used for a glove box of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although a specific example of this type air damper according to a related art is not shown in the drawing, it includes: a cylinder, both end portions of which are open; a piston moving in the cylinder; a string member, the base end of which is connected with the piston; a valve device for controlling a volume of air passing through the valve, attached to the other end side of the cylinder; a guide cap for guiding the string member, attached on one end side of the cylinder; and a helical compression spring for pushing the piston to the other end of the cylinder, interposed between the guide cap and the piston in the cylinder. For example, refer to Japanese Utility Model No. 2557064.
In the case where this string type air damper is used being attached to a glove box of an automobile, the following operation is conducted. The cylinder is fixed to an instrument panel side; a forward end of the string member, which is guided outside through the guide cap of the cylinder, is fixed to the glove box side; when the glove box is moved so that it opens, the string member is gradually drawn out from the cylinder; since the piston is moved in the same direction in the cylinder while resisting a force generated by the helical compression spring, air flows into the cylinder via the valve device, so that the damping effect can be provided and the glove box can be gradually opened.
On the contrary, when the glove box is moved so that it closes, the piston accompanied by the string member is forcibly pushed back by a force of the helical compression spring in the direction of the other end of the cylinder. Therefore, air accumulated in the cylinder is released outside through the valve device. Due to the foregoing, the piston quickly moves in the cylinder and facilitates a closing motion of the glove box.
However, in the string type air damper according to the related art, the following problems may be encountered. The string member and the piston are formed separately from each other. Concerning the string member, a loop is formed at the base end of the string member being accompanied by a complicated work. Concerning the piston, a hook is formed. The loop-shaped base end of the string member must be hooked at the hook portion of the piston. Therefore, this hooking work is complicated.